This invention relates to a hydrate reducing and lubrication system and method for a fluid flow system.
In large fluid processing systems, heavy machinery, including pumps, compressors, and motors, are utilized. This equipment, of course, has components, such as bearings and seals, that have to be lubricated. Oil, or oil based products, are often used as a lubricant, which is expensive and requires additional equipment, such as coolers and pumps. Moreover, any oil that leaks past the seals and bearings of the equipment has to be reclaimed, which further adds to the costs. These problems are especially acute in connection with subsea, or offshore, oil and gas recovery systems, since the lubricants have to be transported from land to the offshore system and stored in relatively large vessels.
Therefore, what is need is a lubrication system for machinery of the above type which eliminates the need for oil and the above attendant problems.
According to the system and method of the present invention, a hydrate-reducing chemical is passed into at least a portion of the equipment for lubricating same.